


Just for being weak

by Keatsuno7



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood and Violence, Dark, Gen, Memory Alteration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keatsuno7/pseuds/Keatsuno7
Summary: "Weakness is the only thing that is not forgiven."The law of the strongest yields to every living thing.There they were, four mutant turtles locked in a cell studied and analyzed by who now owns them; looking at each one in his world without being able to understand the life they had to live.Fate can be cruel, yet you must find a way to follow your path.  With this in mind they had two options:They were either headed in the dream of hope that it was all a lie, or, they accepted reality to continue to breathe.Who would have thought that all this would end badly?There are more stories in the past, and a history already written in our future.That future...  Could we rewrite our destiny?Change its course?Do you think you can save yourself from the darkness?
Relationships: Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & Raphael & Splinter (TMNT)
Kudos: 4





	Just for being weak

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sólo por ser débil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792937) by [Keatsuno7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keatsuno7/pseuds/Keatsuno7). 



> Again, this is another translation of my own book in Spanish. English is not my strong suit so I hope you like it.

"Weakness is the only thing that is not forgiven."

A very cruel phrase, but true. This life is for those who are strong, the spirit being not enough for this cause, the force is what supplies.

Only the strongest can survive.

//This life is hell itself...

Nothing can go on with happiness if you don't get a bill to pay, and with what, its opposite, suffering and pain.

Nothing is rosy, nothing is forever.

Things that I learned, in the most vile and despicable way, which caused me the most pain and melancholy.

Just like 'my so-called brothers'.

If you're wondering why I put "supposed", it's because of my history, clearly.

And if... you wish, I can tell you this one, of course everyone who reads this worn-out diary will understand.

However, I won't ask for your pity, I just want to record on these sheets that I once existed. And how my rotten life was.

* * *

" ... "He turned his gaze for a moment, seeing in his left hand with which he held that notebook in which he wrote, the carmine tone, a color he could never sympathize with, and warm colors of three silhouettes tied on that same arm, likewise carrying the scarlet. He looked at it with some sadness, sighing and turning to see where he was now. He turned his head sideways and focused again on the pencil and notebook.

// I think it won't be long now, I will finally be somewhere where I take the lives I take, accompanying them wherever they go, for I deserve to be judged by the same thing.

And if you're wondering, yes. This story is not like a fairy tale, there was no happy ending here.

He finished writing to put it aside, turning around again, in the middle of those bodies he knew, he was willing, he wasn't going to live with this.

"I will not be like them" he pronounced with hateful but sad words, he took the kusiragama and its edge brought it to his neck, precisely in his jugular, showing one of his last smiles by the following thought aloud directed to the nothingness-, wait a little more, now I am coming with you... I am sorry that my promise is not worth it.

He finished, you could hear the blade passing through the flesh without fading that smile that always reflected on him, letting drops of carmine fall on that notebook, and hearing a body falling in the middle of it all.

The force of the wind came through those worn-out windows, opening and passing the leaves of that worn-out newspaper, ending up in the first part, which said:

**I wish I'd been happy with the Hamato family...**

Yours sincerely: Michelangelo "Oroku Hamato"

* * *

His weakness will be his strength for his goal.

You've created enemies who will someday be worth more than a thousand soldiers.

Yoshi, you won't believe who will end up with what you love.

Every action comes in a chain, right?

* * *

❇La history changed,

to a course of pain and blood fría❇

❇ Nothing can be perfect,

Don't you think? ❇

**Author's Note:**

> Any criticism or mistakes you find, you can tell me.
> 
> I hope you liked it!


End file.
